


月亮照常升起

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland





	月亮照常升起

王凯还未醒来，但透光的窗帘里透进来的阳光吹得他浑身暖融融的，好想伸个懒腰。他闭着眼睛，听身边的男人醒来，呼吸声变得清晰而沉稳。那人小心地掀开被子，下床穿上拖鞋，在一片鸟鸣声中离开卧室。

他走得太快，连给王凯一个撒娇的机会都不留。王凯只能翻个身，慢悠悠翻到男人睡过的温暖被窝，闭着眼嗅了一下，闻见空气中带着不知名的温柔气息，不像雪松，也不像木质香。

是他熟悉的味道。他轻轻呼出一口气，又在男人气味的包裹中睡着了。

再次唤醒他的是一股浓郁的咖啡味道。他向来闻不出咖啡豆里那些果香花香，便任凭空气飘过来，柔柔地搔弄着他的发丝。他皱起鼻子，想要打一个喷嚏却终究没打出来。王凯不情愿地睁开眼，便看到男人穿着灰色家居服在他身前停了下来。

“凯凯。”那人声音向来温柔，只是眉间始终带着一抹淡淡的忧愁。“起来吃早餐吧。我都做好了。”

王凯便笑了起来。他一只手撑住上半身起来，另一只手捉住男人的衣领将他拉近自己。

“哥，我想要了。”

李健还没反应过来的时候便被王凯扒了个光。他在性事上向来略显迟钝，看起来便不那么灵光，然而王凯很喜欢他那根东西，也喜欢被他肏弄的感觉。用他的话说，就是“李健老师上面和下面一样好用。”李健总觉得自己被占了便宜，却也想不出来反驳他的话，便转过身去做饭、侍弄花草，只留给笑吟吟的王凯一个背影。

王凯扒光了他的上身，内裤却不急于脱掉，只扒下一部分，露出张扬的性器，流着他喜欢的前液味道，散发着男性的雄伟。他痴迷地望着这处，望着来时的路，他要把这里全部吞下去——他也这样做了。

王凯含入那处肉茎的时候只觉得心都要化了——他许久没做过类似的淫事，对男人的需求自从订婚后也不似从前那般渴望，然而身体还是不满足，毕竟他是个双性人，有着两套性器——内裤便随着他含入肉茎的动作洇出一滩水色来，也不知道是哪里挤出的淫液，那肉穴贴在潮湿的内裤上便显出一滩形状来。他趴在李健身前，吞吐着巨大的性器，也不怕那腥咸的味道搅得他干呕。他爱极了这味道。

“凯凯，别……”李健极力避免自己被这吞吐所取悦。事实上，自从王凯怀孕后，他们俩就再没有做过类似的事情。

“健哥嘴上说着拒绝，其实还不是很喜欢？”王凯笑了笑，吻了下滑腻的龟头，又吞吐了几口。他曾经熟练地吸烟，这动作在他做来就像是烟嘴自然地进出于口腔中，没什么可大惊小怪的。

李健长吁一口气。他不得不极力控制自己才能避免在王凯温暖湿滑的口腔里射出来，或者弄得他一脸一身，他不过也只是一个普通男人。

“凯凯，”他低下头，正对着王凯那双圆润又狡黠的鹿眼。“真想听你唱歌。”

王凯一愣，随即脸涨红了起来。他虽主动地要求与李健口交，却也只限于浅尝辄止。他当然明白李健的意思，喉头的抖动会使口交带来的性快感更进一步，比飞机杯还要爽多了。

“你事情好多。”王凯觉得没劲，翻身从李健身上爬了起来，却被小心地扶住。

“这么紧张干什么，”他笑道，随即脱下已经半湿的内裤，将硕大的阴茎含入花唇之间。滑而湿腻的黏膜让他几乎吃不住这大家伙，他眯着眼看李健，满脸欲求不满的意味。

“给我。”他命令道，而非要求。


End file.
